


Corazón rojo

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Elf John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Top Sherlock, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire!Lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Forzar al destino puede traer consecuencias muy malas... o muy buenas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Sangre carmín

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola otra vez! 😙
> 
> De nuevo paso por estos lares para traerte esta pequeña historia, me gustaría decir que hay mucha trama en todo el asunto, que Sherlock es un vampiro sanguinario y John un dulce hermoso adorable elfo, pero es algo mucho más tranquilo (lo que no implica que nunca vaya a escribir algo como eso jajaa).
> 
> Espero no te decepcione 😅 ❤️

I

Un disparo resonó en la noche.

Sherlock Holmes corrió lo más rápido que sus pies cansados le permitían en ese deplorable estado, lamentablemente, supo en seguida que no iría más allá de la siguiente calle, sus energías estaban en el límite de lo inexistente y su sangre salía como un río de su hombro. Esa bala había conseguido herirle más de lo pensado y estaba claro, no podría ir más lejos si no conseguía alguna fuente de alimento.

El problema era que Sherlock nunca se había alimentado directamente de la fuente.

Su hermano, Mycroft, le hubo desde siempre conseguido sangre de algún banco al mismo tiempo en que trataba de convencerlo para superar su asco. Por supuesto que no lo había logrado. Ahora no solo estaba pagando las consecuencias, tanto de su estupidez por dejar a aquel asesino dispararle en su propio terreno, como por, aún dadas las circunstancias, rechazar la idea de alimentarse de cualquier inocente transeúnte. Y por supuesto que su suerte iba a cambiar... pero para mal.

La madrugada estaba a solo media hora de convertirse en amanecer. Sherlock no tenía la energía suficiente como para _aparecerse_ en su departamento y con cada segundo que pasaba ahí, recostado sobre la pared de un mugriento callejón, la pérdida de sangre se hacía más y más grande. Al bajar su mirada y descubrir el pequeño lago rojizo a sus pies supo de inmediato que su hora había llegado; o moría o conseguía un humano y enfrentaba su asco. Desde luego, ambas opciones le resultaban un insulto.

¿Cómo es que había llegado él, un prodigioso detective consultor, a ser sorprendido por uno de los más predecibles asesinos en serie con el que se había topado? No solo eso, ¿cómo es que Sherlock Holmes, descendiente de una de las estilpes más poderosas de vampiros, encontraría su final en ese callejonsete asqueroso? Las probabilidades de que eso pasara en algún punto de su casi inmortal vida eran de una en trillones. Más, aun así, ahí estaba. Casi moribundo, hambriento, con una bala en el hombro, y el día a punto de brillar y golear de lleno sobre su piel.

Casi podría reírse de sí mismo, lo haría de hecho si tuviera las fuerzas necesarias.

Sherlock se tocó el bolsillo de su saco, pensando en llamar a su hermano, pues no solo estaba en un problema más, sino que este podría ser el último. A pesar de eso, no merecía la pena vivir con Mycroft recalcandole en la cara, todo el tiempo, lo estúpido que había sido. Preferiría morir.

—¡Por dios! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Sherlock ya veía borroso, sus pies apenas le sostenían y sin embargo, tenía tantos deseos de decirle _idiota_ al humano frente a él. El hombre se le acercó rápidamente, tomó a Sherlock por el hombro sano haciéndole sentarse a un lado del charco de sangre—. Llamaré a una ambulancia, resista —dijo el hombre. Sherlock solo podía ver una mancha borrosa moviéndose, cuando el humano se inclinó sobre él, presionando su herida, no pudo evitar un grito de dolor. Sin embargo, tenía aun fuerza suficiente para hablar.

—N-no... no ser-servirá —tomó tembloroso la mano del humano, impidiéndole siquiera marcar los números. Sherlock pudo sentir, aún en su casi inconciencia, el pulso consistente y firme que recorría todo el cuerpo de aquel humano. Sus instintos de supervivencia se estaban activando. Lo supo de inmediato.

—Aún tiene esperanza, soy doctor, sé lo que le digo. —Ah, se dijo Sherlock, por eso es que su corazón no corría enloquecidamente. En aquel momento ni siquiera los esfuerzos del doctor pudieron detener la abundancia con la que el líquido vital salía del cuerpo de Sherlock. Más, a tan solo tres segundos de que sus ojos grises se cerraran para siempre, todo lo anterior no importó en absoluto. Porque ni su asco, ni el entrenamiento médico del humano, ni el inminente amanecer, tomaron lugar sobre la escala de importancia ante la irremediable muerte de un vampiro.

Sherlock atacó. Sus colmillos se clavaron directamente sobre el cuello del humano.

Sherlock bebió y bebió. Y hasta que su herida pudo cerrarse por sí sola se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; pero eso no le detuvo. El líquido escarlata hacía bailar a cada una de sus papilas gustativas y el calor con el que la recibía su garganta llegaba hasta el más alejado rincón de su cuerpo. Quería más. Aquel sabor dulce y adictivo calaba con rapidez sobre todas sus fascinadas neuronas. La deseaba tanto. Sin embargo, al sentir un par de brazos cayendo sobre sus costados y un débil aliento llegar hasta sus renovados sentidos, se obligó, con todas sus fuerzas, a detenerse. Él no mataba humanos. Aún si esa frase tuvo que repetírsela hasta el cansancio, finalmente pudo despegar su boca.

Más la sangre, obviamente, siguió saliendo. No tenía idea de cómo detenerla, porque definitivamente un pequeño parche no funcionaría. Con una de sus manos sostuvo al humano contra sí, mientras con la otra cubría los dos pequeños pero profundos orificios. Intentó recordar por un largo tiempo cómo es que los de su especie lo hacían, pero el delicioso olor emanando de la herida solo le hacía más difícil pensar. Recordó entonces, justo a tiempo, pues el sol comenzaba a salir. Lamió la herida, y al mismo tiempo que luchaba con la tentación de volver y tomar el resto de la sangre, la cerró por completo.

No era un malagradecido, se llevaría al humano hasta su departamento, lo alimentaría, lo cuidaría hasta que se recuperara y luego lo echaría. Le pareció un buen plan. Tomó al humano en sus brazos y, antes de que el sol tostara su piel, se apareció en su apartamento.

Dejó al humano sobre su sofá y pidió algo de comida a domicilio. Pero era demasiado temprano para eso, ya lo haría más tarde. Una vez encendió las luces no supo qué más hacer. Quizá, se dijo, estaba un poco en shock, pues era la primera vez que se alimentaba directamente de una vena, o se trataba más bien de que se había casi perdido en el delicioso sabor y por consecuencia estuvo a punto de matar al humano. O quizá por la erección incómodamente encerrada entre la tela de su pantalón.

Claro, cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, aquella _consecuencia_ ganada solo al alimentarse de la fuente primaria. Al haberse alimentado toda su vida de una bolsa apenas se acordaba de ese deseo instantáneo. Miró al humano sobre su sofá, no despertaría en un buen rato, por lo que podría dejarlo sin vigilancia hasta que atendiera el asunto de su entrepierna.

Al llegar a la ducha dejó caer de inmediato el agua fría. No tenía el más mínimo deseo por aliviar su malestar de otra forma. De hecho jamás la había tenido y tampoco era asunto al que diera demasiada importancia. Una vez se vistió con ropas limpias fue a donde el humano. Pensó que tal vez se asustaría, gritaría y se desmayaría en ese mismo orden. Sonrió, los humanos eran predecibles. Buscó sin querer la marca que sus colmillos habían dejado e instintivamente lamió sus labios, todavía podía sentir la calidez y dulzura del exquisito líquido. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta donde su improvisado invitado. Los cortos cabellos rubios le permitían un mejor panorama de su cuello.

Un sobresalto le recorrió el cuerpo. El celular en la mano del doctor sonó un par de veces hasta que la persona al otro lado decidió cortar. Sherlock se dio cuenta entonces de la cercanía que había impuesto sobre sí mismo y el humano, pocas veces se acercaba tanto a los de su especie si no era para apresarlos o golpearlos, sin embargo en esos momentos no iba a hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Respiró profundamente, puede que el haberse alimentado por primera vez como debió haberlo hecho desde siempre, hubiese despertado deseos ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser.

¡Pero claro que no era nada de eso!

Sherlock se conocía perfectamente, y si bien no podía asegurar porqué estaba oliendo el cabello de ese humano pegando su nariz a los suaves hilos, sabía que quizá, solo por esta vez, se equivocaba. Suspiró de nuevo, inhalado el dulce aroma como si de una droga se tratase. Ese humano olía tan bien. Estaba a punto de perder su mente, aquel perfume lo tenía sobre el límite de algo que él apenas recordaba tener. Supo en ese instante que no permitiría a ese humano alejarse demasiado.

Entonces el humano se despertó, y Sherlock pudo notarlo perfectamente porque le abrazaba casi con desespero, mientras admiraba su rostro como temiendo perderlo de vista en cualquier segundo. No obstante, por extraño que pareciera, Sherlock estaba totalmente consiente de sus acciones y aún si se preguntaba el porqué de estas, no permitiría al humano alejarse de él solo para descubrirlo. Lo necesitaba cerca... por alguna razón desconocida, pero lo necesitaba.

—¿En-en dónde... en dónde estoy? —preguntó el humano con voz entrecortada, mirando a Sherlock con sus hermosos pero ligeramente opacos ojos verdes.

—En mi apartamento.

—Correcto ¿por qué? —pronunció tranquilamente, Sherlock pensó que aún estaría demasiado débil.

—Estaba a punto de morir, pero tú llegaste y pude alimentarme de ti —le respondió Sherlock con total sinceridad, pues por lo que sabía, las relaciones humanas pocas veces funcionaban a base de mentiras. Y si él deseaba quedarse con el doctor, definitivamente debía ser honesto. El humano se removió ligeramente entre sus brazos para encontrar una mejor posición.

—¿Ahora estás bien? —el humano bostezó, restregando luego uno de sus ojos.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya entonces —con total suavidad comenzó a levantarse, aunque Sherlock no lo dejaría ir le dio espacio suficiente para que pudiera sentarse. Repentinamente, y con una fuerza que desmentía por completo su aspecto, empujó a Sherlock muy lejos de él. Corriendo apresurado hacia la puerta, el humano comenzó a patearla nada más se dio cuenta que no abría. Sherlock no permitiría que una especie tan débil como la humana lo dejara en ridículo dos veces el mismo día. Más aún, no permitiría bajo ningún concepto que el delicioso aroma de ese humano se alejara más de un metro de él.

Sherlock se acercó al doctor, sin embargo se detuvo al escucharle.

—Aléjate de mí, chupasangre. Te lo advierto. —Sherlock estaba casi en shock, ningún humano, absolutamente ninguno, sabía de la existencia de los vampiros— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿De verdad te alimentaste de mí? —continuó gritando, caminando en dirección contraria de Sherlock, que no se detenía en su intento por mantener una corta distancia con él. Al vampiro ni siquiera le importó el insulto o hacer caso al resto de las palabras dichas. Estaba pasándole algo que ni siquiera podría describir, no obstante poco caso le hizo, necesitaba con urgencia volver a sostener a **su** doctor—No puede ser —dijo el hombre con voz débil y deteniéndose por fin, se dejó abrazar por el vampiro. Todo estaba mal.

Muy mal.


	2. Dolor carmesí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤❤️🖤

—Escucha —pronunció John débilmente, tratando de evitar caer ante los besos que acariciaban la piel de su cuello. Con el vampiro rodeando su cintura, John se sentía cada vez más y más débil, una criatura como él no podía resistir mucho ante todas esas atenciones, a pesar de saber que toda la situación no había sido más que un accidente, sus instintos y al parecer también los del vampiro poca o nada de atención le daban al sentido común. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que no tenían un día de conocerse, que no sabían ni sus nombres y aun así parecían una melosa pareja abrazándose frente a la chimenea en un frío día invernal.

—¿Si? —ronroneó el vampiro contra su oreja y John no pudo evitar suspirar ante eso. A cada segundo, sentía cómo su resistencia menguaba ante todo lo que venía de ese extraño, e igualmente, estaba empezando a dejarle de importar.

Maldijo una vez más a su naturaleza. Se suponía que tenían que haber pasado un montón de cosas antes si quiera de dejar al vampiro acercársele lo suficiente como para olerlo y obviamente tuvo que dejarle esperando años para que se alimentara de él. Pero no. Todos esos pasos habían bajado por el caño. John entendía que su sangre era especial, lo supo en cuanto sus padres le explicaron, nada más cumplió la edad necesaria para entenderlo. Y hasta el momento todo había salido bien, pudo esconder con un éxito innegable su sangre elfica, hasta que no.

¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo? Tantos y tantos años de cuidarse por todos los frentes para que, al final y como si no importara, un vampiro lo tomara sin mayor problema que estirar los brazos. Era humillante, una deshonra para él y para toda su especie. Toda su vida, literalmente, había estado cuidándose, solo para que en un segundo cambiara para siempre. ¿Y ahora? Ahora tenía pegado a él un maldito chupasangre, uno que al parecer no veía nada de malo o extraño el hecho de estar besando cariñosamente a quien acababa de conocer desde hace no más de tres horas.

Tampoco es que John fuera totalmente una víctima.

Había olido desde el primer instante que ese hombre de rizado cabello negro era un vampiro, por supuesto que había sido bastante estúpido de su parte acercarse tanto a uno, de todas formas, John; con su intachable y estúpido código moral, corrió inmediatamente a ayudarle. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Desde que hubo tomado esa decisión John firmó su destino, lo supo, y aun así, había ido a socorrerle.

No debía esperar otra cosa, sabía que su sangre era para los vampiros una droga. Y aunque debería ser así para asegurar la supervivencia de su especie, John no deseaba pasar por lo mismo que su madre, su abuelo y su tatarabuela. Definitivamente no deseaba seguir con aquella cadena de corazones rotos, solo porque los vampiros, una vez satisfechos, corren en dirección contraria.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Se había saltado la fase del enamoramiento e iba directo a la procreación, para después solo ser abandonado nada más ese chupasangre se hastiara de tomarlo. Su madre le había contado alguna vez lo maravilloso que sería, se supondría que el amor antes de la primera mordida haría soportable el dolor del abandono y el alma hecha pedazos. Bueno, pues John no tendría nada de eso.

Ya podía sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a anhelar más y más aquellos labios, aquella voz. Estaba seguro de que pronto proclamaría amor a los cuatro vientos por ese sujeto cuyo nombre aún desconocía. Su horrible naturaleza le obligaría a pedir a gritos ser fecundado, y John amaría cada minuto de eso. Luego vendrían las lágrimas, un hijo concebido por un falso amor, y su prometedora carrera muerta a medio camino.

—Tienes que dejarme ir —luchaba contra el férreo deseo por pegarse más al vampiro. Ese no era su destino, John no iba a caer tan fácilmente ante él.

—No, eso no pasará —le respondió el sujeto, acariciando esta vez sus caderas.

—T-tu... deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie...

—¿Ha sí? —cuestionó, lamiendo lentamente todo el largo de su cuello, hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Un hormigueo recorrió todo el cuerpo de John, que sintió al mismo tiempo cómo su mente empezaba a adormilarse por aquellas atenciones. Pero debía mantenerse firme, lo máximo posible al menos hasta explicar la situación.

—Tengo sangre... sangre de elfo ¡Ah! —John gimió, el vampiro había alcanzado finalmente su entrepierna.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó, más no detenía el suave masaje sobre el sexo del hombre entre sus brazos, no quería detenerse y tampoco es como si pudiera—. Si es así, se supone que esto solo debería pasar si-si hay sentimientos de por medio —dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba un vaivén de sus caderas contra el firme trasero del aparente elfo.

—Eso... es una mentira —John se giró, se subió al respaldo del sofá de cuero negro e inmediatamente el vampiro fue a su encuentro, colocándose entre sus piernas y besado su cuello—. Nuestra raza solo nace del ¡Ah! Amor verdadero, p-pero nuestra sangre... —El hombre de oscuro cabello comenzó a rozar su entrepierna contra la de John, aún con la tela de por medio, sus miembros erectos se hacían notar. Ambos estaban por perder sus conciencias—... es adictiva para los vampiros, como una droga ¡ngh! Una que crea deseo y... es casi como ¡Ah! Amor instantáneo... así es como podemos nacer si no-no tenemos el tiempo para formar lazos como se debe —en aquel momento, el vampiro se detuvo, algo que John admiró, pues él ya no veía forma de interrumpir lo inevitable. Afortunadamente, John aún tenía la suficiente lucidez como para detener su deseo de pedir más.

—Entonces... cuándo yo te mordí...

—¿No te parece raro que hayas sanado tan rápido? —John actuó velozmente, si quería conservar esa pequeña luz de razón, lo haría como si se tratara de su mayor tesoro. Claro, no esperaba que fuera suficiente con ir hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Aunque el mal ya estaba hecho, el vampiro lo había mordido y su naturaleza no perdería el tiempo para tratar de reproducirse y crear así la próxima generación.

—¿Cómo? Te desmayaste —reclamó, corriendo también al lado contrario de su repentinamente empequeñecida sala.

—Pues eso también debió habértelo dicho.

—¿De qué hablas? —John pensó en insultarlo, ¿cómo podía no saber algo tan básico entre sus especies?

—Es una forma de dar el aviso. Cuando un vampiro toma por primera vez la sangre de un elfo no puede detenerse solo porque sí. Es por eso también que primero debería haber amor, un vampiro jamás mataría a su pareja. Pero hay veces, como esta, en donde no existe relación alguna, que instintivamente perdemos la conciencia para evitar morir desangrados, pues los de tu especie tampoco matan a sus presas. —El hombre se quedó profundamente pensativo, John no lo podía creer, realmente el vampiro no tenía idea.

—¿Qué pasará entonces? Por mi puedes irte cuando quieras —tomó una llave de su bolcillo y se la lanzó a John. Este sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para él, se había enamorado del vampiro. No lo deseaba y tampoco tenía sentido, pero tanto como quería evitarlo nada podía hacer.

—No es así como funciona —dijo, guardando la llave en su pantalón—, por más lejos que me aparte de aquí, la conexión no se puede borrar —recibió una mirada confusa de parte del vampiro, sonrió, si bien la situación no era la más idónea para ello—. ¿De verdad no sabes nada?

—Si lo sabía, lo borré. —John casi se quedó en shock, pero no debería desperdiciar el tiempo, pronto una nueva ola los obligaría a juntarse como lapas, si no explicaba las cosas a ese inusualmente ignorante vampiro, sería abandonado después por alguien que ni siquiera sabría el porqué.

John tomó asiento en el sofá largo, debajo de una sonriente carita, sintiéndose quizá más tranquilo de lo que debería. Por otro lado, estaba consciente de que tenía el tiempo contado.

—Mi nombre es John, por cierto. John Watson —extendió su mano, no esperaba que correspondiera su gesto, más cuando lo hizo, se sintió feliz, aún si entendía la verdadera razón de sus emociones.

—Sherlock Holmes, un placer... —John no pudo evitar reír al ver el otro significado de esas palabras, cosa que el otro también entendió. Ese hombre no debería verse atractivo con ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Supuso, al mismo tiempo, que Sherlock no era de los que acostumbraban a equivocarse, todo él le daba esas ideas. Su porte distinguido, su aura caballerosa, elegante quizá.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sabes? —Preguntó John, tomando un cojín y colocándolo a su espalda, necesitaba estar lo más relajado posible, en especial teniendo tan cerca al vampiro.

—Sé que si un vampiro y un elfo se enamoran, el vampiro tendrá que morder al elfo para poder procrear —en el momento en que Sherlock dejó de hablar luego de decir aquella simple oración, John esperó pacientemente a que continuara, más, cuando no lo hizo, cierto desespero comenzó a surgir desde su nuca.

—¿Algo más?

—Nada a parte de lo que has dicho hace un momento —respondió con simpleza. John talló su rostro, frustrado y confuso, pero tenía curiosidad, ¿qué clase de vampiro debía ser Sherlock para ni siquiera conocer cómo se reproducía su propia especie? De repente le dieron ganas de reír, la ignorancia de Sherlock era casi adorable.

—Muy bien, empecemos desde el principio.

John pasó la siguiente hora aplicándole a Sherlock el cómo es que los vampiros y los elfos podían reproducirse con humanos o entre su misma especie. Con cada minuto pasado, el doctor temía que llegase una vez más esa lujuria ciega para tratar de hacerles _jugar_ , sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, John no podía evitar sentirse atrapado por esos atentos ojos grises.

—Entonces, si una vampiresa o un vampiro tienen un hijo con un humano, lo más probable es que el bebé sea humano, si lo tiene con otro vampiro, seguro nacerá un vampiro, en cambio, si su hijo resulta ser de un elfo, el bebé nacerá vampiro pero tendrá también los atributos del elfo, si nace elfo, será más fuerte y resistente de lo normal. No es tan difícil de entender ¿verdad? —Sherlock parecía comprenderlo bastante bien y John estaba orgulloso por haberlo explicado tan perfectamente.

—Y si vampiro más vampiro da vampiro, ¿por qué tendríamos que ir con un elfo? ¿Qué es lo que tienen de atractivos? —Sherlock se veía genuinamente interesado, por lo que John casi no se ofendió.

—Tienen una alta tasa de fertilidad y el noventa por ciento de sus hijos son vampiros. Obviamente esto causa que nuestra población sea muy inferior a la de los vampiros.

—¿Y porque no hacen bebés entre ustedes mismos? —John pareció triste por esa pregunta, Sherlock reprimió sus ganas de consolarlo.

—Lo que dije aplica incluso si formamos parejas entre nosotros. Nuestra sangre está demasiado mezclada con la suya —dijo John en voz baja, aquello le entristecía, pues sabía que aún si lograba tener descendencia con Sherlock, dadas las probabilidades, no iba a tener un bebé elfo—. Todo se complica aún más cuando la naturaleza de los vampiros se hace presente una vez se empareja con un elfo —completó John, con el resentimiento dejando que ahogara su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy hablando de lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

—¿Hablas del enamoramiento? —John asintió, no le gustó que Sherlock lo dijera tan a la ligera, como si no lo sintiera.

—Una vez que te canses de beber mi sangre, hay una probabilidad del cien por ciento de que...

John no pudo terminar. El dolor de solo pensar en ello le impedía hablar. Por otro lado, Sherlock se aferraba a su asiento para evitar abrazar a John y quitarle de una vez aquella expresión. Mas pudo contenerse, sus uñas hechas garras se enterraban en la tela del sofá, pero aun así lo estaba evitando. Tenía que escuchar completamente la explicación de John, no podía lanzarse sobre él hasta saberlo todo.

—La conexión está hecha, desde el momento en que bebiste de mí se formó el lazo. Pero cuando termines, el enlace se romperá. —Sherlock no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, después de todo, aquellas erráticas emociones sí tenían cura.

—Pues entonces haremos que pase, yo seguiré mi camino y tú el-

—El enlace terminará solo por tu parte. Cuando dejes de amarme todo yo seguirá atado a ti —le cortó John abruptamente—. Es por eso que nuestras especies tienen que enamorarse. Al romperse la conexión, nosotros sobrevivimos solo con la mitad de lo que antes era un todo, pero aun así es suficiente, lo necesario para criar a nuestros hijos, después, la mayoría de los míos se dejan morir —las lágrimas corrían abundantes por sus mejillas, cayendo en sus manos unidas sobre su regazo. El decir en voz alta su futuro, dolía aún más que solo saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora? 🙈


	3. Amor escarlata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo! Yeiii 😁
> 
> Me gustaría agradecerte por haberme regalado tu tiempo al leer está loca historia ❤️. Sé que no es perfecta y que hay muchas cosas qué pulir, pero aun así llegaste a este punto y eso me hace increíblemente feliz. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias! ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️

Sherlock no podía pronunciar cada uno de sus pensamientos por el simple hecho de que no tenía ninguno. ¿Realmente su especie era tan... tan...? Vaya, que ni si quiera podía darle nombre a semejante barbarie, pues ni siquiera él, el gran detective consultor sin sentimientos, podía pasar por alto semejante crueldad. No pudo entonces resistirse, tomó entre sus brazos a John, sentándolo inmediatamente sobre sus piernas y dejando que su cabeza se recostara contra su hombro.

No podía creer que una conexión tan intensa como la que sentía, podría romperse con tanta facilidad, y si bien era cierto que tampoco lograba verse abandonando a John una vez los efectos pasaran, sabia a la perfección que volver a sentir tantas emociones era una hazaña casi imposible. Se conocía demasiado bien como para afirmarlo: Sherlock Holmes no se habría enamorado a menos que fuese obligado a ello. Y eso era lo que estaba pasando, no se iba a mentir, si efectivamente dejaba de amar a John, las probabilidades de que lo volviera a hacer por mera voluntad eran nulas. 

No obstante, Sherlock se haría cargo. Él no era un monstruo. Conservaría a John a su lado y haría las cosas correctamente.

—Yo me encargaré de ti, John.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, con su voz quebrada y suave chocando contra el cuello de Sherlock.

—No puedo prometer amarte luego de que los efectos se acaben. Pero esto es completamente mi culpa. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para reparar mi error. —John se sintió feliz ante aquellas palabras, no debía emocionarse, lo sabía, ahora mismo cualquier palabra carecía de mucha importancia, pero no podía evitar tomar esa promesa como verdadera. Llegaba a significar incluso más cuando John ni siquiera había pedido nada, el que Sherlock se ofreciera a cuidarlo, aun después de todo, era más de lo que pudo haber pedido. A pesar de cualquier cosa, John estaba ahora contento... sin embargo...

—Cuando la conexión se rompa, una vez que te canses de beber mi sangre —pronunció John con voz queda, repitiendo sus palabras de hace tan solo un momento. No deseaba arruinar el ambiente o hacer que Sherlock rompiera su promesa cuando tenía solo unos segundos de haberla hecho, pero debía dar toda la información para evitar que Sherlock se sintiera traicionado—, hay una probabilidad del cien por ciento de-de que yo quede embarazado —intentó ocultarse aún más entre el cuello de Sherlock y su hombro, aun si absolutamente nada le protegería del rechazo.

—Con más razón todavía —dijo Sherlock, sosteniendo firmemente a John—. Seré responsable de ti y de nuestros hijos, John. —Y, contra cualquier negativa que el doctor aún pudiera tener, creyó en aquella promesa.

Sherlock le besó entonces, ya no podía soportar un segundo más el deseo ardiente recorriendo cada una de sus venas. John le correspondió, anhelante también por dejar a un lado sus inhibiciones.

John podía sentir el calor del sol atravesando las gruesas cortinas de la habitación de Sherlock, su cuerpo totalmente relajado se lo decía con claridad, aun si todo su alrededor estaba a oscuras. Quiso levantarse, pero un par de brazos rodeando su cintura se lo impedía, sonrió sutilmente aún si en su interior casi brincaba de felicidad, la persona a la que tanto amaba todavía estaba con él. 

Sin embargo, John debía asegurarse de que su meta había sido alcanzada, algo en su interior le decía que sí, no obstante necesitaba estar seguro, por lo tanto, hizo un mayor esfuerzo por quitarse de encima el férreo agarre de Sherlock. Una vez se levantó, salió de la habitación en dirección al baño. Con cierto temor a no encontrar aquella marca en su cuello, se miró al espejo. Ahí, debajo de una de las tantas mordidas que Sherlock había dejado sobre su piel, la encontró. 

La señal. 

La marca que había indicado, durante toda la existencia de su especie, el irrefutable e innegable hecho de estar en cinta. El tatuaje sobre su piel representaba un pequeño capullo de mariposa, mismo que lentamente se abriría hasta que su bebé naciera, dejando sobre su cuello el recuerdo de las cosas vividas en forma de tan hermoso animal. Desde luego, resultaba demasiado femenino para él y era casi vergonzoso que estuviera sobre un lugar tan visible, pero, en un solo suspiro, John pensó en soportarlo por todas las cosas que aún faltaban por venir. Además, en este momento, el saber que estaba embarazado opacaba cualquier emoción negativa.

Lamentablemente tendría que esperar al anochecer para contarle a Sherlock sobre las buenas nuevas. No obstante, a pesar de recordar a la perfección las palabras dichas por él mismo. Entendía que Sherlock no le amara tanto como John lo hacía, pero estaba totalmente confiado en que, de todas formas, el vampiro podría compartir su felicidad. Si bien no es como si lo conociera de hace mucho, pues de todo el tiempo que había estado en contacto con él la mitad la habían pasado moviéndose como posesos sobre casi cualquier superficie plana de todo el pequeño apartamento.

John enrojeció por completo, básicamente se había acostado con un sujeto anónimo. Y no solo eso, también planeaba dar a luz al hijo de ese desconocido.

—No, basta... —se dijo, golpeando ligeramente sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Sherlock era un hombre que cumplía sus promesas, no sabía por qué, por algo se lo decía, el vampiro era alguien de fiar.

De cualquier forma, debía esperar a que anocheciera de nuevo, y hasta donde podía ver, no habían dado ni siquiera las diez de la mañana, por lo tanto, tendría tiempo aún para pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Sherlock. Entretanto, tenía que hacer algo mientras esperaba. Obviamente salir no estaba en sus planes; el vampiro había destrozado su ropa.

Sherlock despertó casi a las ocho. La luna no estaba en su punto más alto, pero la oscuridad presente le decía que había dormido las horas necesarias. Dio una vuelta sobre su cama y la sintió extrañamente vacía, o más bien, era el mismo quien reaccionó de esa manera, la sensación de que algo le faltaba creó un fuerte anhelo hacia ese algo. Cosa extraña, se dijo, nunca había dormido al lado de alguien, y mucho menos hubo experimentado antes aquella extraña ansiedad por encontrar a ese alguien con quien había compartido tan íntimo espacio.

Tan solo unos segundos despuésp, quitando de en medio esa nube que aún adormilaba su cabeza, pudo recordar lo sucedió hace menos de veinticuatro horas. No óbstate, esa sensación anhelante todavía acaparaba sus sentidos. ¿Dónde estaba John? Sherlock aun podía sentir aquella atracción. Puede que no le nublara los sentidos como antes, pero aun sentía esa ansiedad por sostenerlo, acariciarlo. 

—¡¿John?! —le llamó, sentándose lentamente. Podía sentir sus músculos agarrotados por toda la actividad realizada.

Ante el recuerdo de lo hecho, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. ¿A dónde había ido su personalidad fría, egocéntrica y seria? Ni siquiera él sabía de dónde es que había salido ese amante apasionado y caballeroso que terminó por tomar a John en cada esquina posible de su apartamento. Podía recordar detalladamente todas y cada una de las cosas dichas por su boca, las acciones de su cuerpo, y las sensaciones de erótico placer que nunca antes había experimentado. No solo eso, también lograba ver en su memoria cada expresión y gemido hecho por John, todas, reacciones obtenidas gracias a los propios deseos de Sherlock. 

¿Todavía pensaba que era un ser asexual? Y aun con todo ello, no podía encontrar arrepentimiento alguno. Todavía sentía esa atracción y amor hacia John, falso o verdadero, Sherlock no encontraba razones suficientes para querer deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos. Su juicio no estaba nublado, su lógica y razonamientos funcionaban a la perfección, aún recordaba sus estudios sobre la sangre, el tabaco, el veneno y un larguísimo etcétera. Se consideraba, de hecho, más lúcido de lo que alguna vez se hubo sentido. 

Por supuesto, se dijo, el amor causaba reacciones químicas, tanto mejor que cualquier otra droga sintética que hubiese probado. Su situación no estaba tan mal después de todo.

—Buenas noches —saludó John, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación. Sherlock se envolvió en una sábana y salió a su encuentro. Para su sorpresa y sobresalto, John usaba una de sus camisas, obviamente le quedaba grande. Adorablemente grande, no pudo evitar pensar—. Lo lamento, mi ropa sigue mojada, tu secadora no funciona y la señora Hudson no tiene —dijo rascando su nuca, un suave color rojo apareció por su rostro, acelerando el corazón de Sherlock. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día, el vampiro se preguntó si podría llegar al final de la noche con vida.

—¿Te dijo algo la señora Hudson? —preguntó, caminando hacía la sala. Su estómago gruñó nada más tomó asiento en su sofá de cuero delante de la chimenea, tenía hambre. John se acomodó frente a él, ocupando un lugar que aparentemente había estado siempre vacío. Sherlock se sintió extraño, ninguna incomodidad le llegó, más aún, tenía la sensación de que las cosas debían ser así, con el doctor sentado frente a él, usando su camisa. Se sentía correcto. Adecuado. La mejor de las opciones.

—No, fue muy amable, aunque me dejó muy en claro que era solo la casera y no el ama de llaves, me alimentó y dejó que colgara mi ropa en la azotea. Pero... —el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo aún más intenso, escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas apenas cubiertas agachó su cabeza—Me advirtió que la próxima vez no hiciéramos tanto ruido o los vecinos se quejarían de nuevo. Por supuesto, le aclaré que sería la última-

—No funcionó, John —dijo, interrumpiendolo. Sherlock sintió la queja de su estómago. Podía tomar simplemente la sangre que aún tenía almacenada en la cocina, pero no. No cuando justo delate estaba el poseedor del más delicioso y tibio manjar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijiste que el enamoramiento terminaría en cuanto me cansara de alimentarme de ti —John asintió, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello. Se preguntó si lo había lastimado, pensaría en disculparse más tarde—, parece ser que no. Tengo hambre, y solo estoy pensando en tomar de ti. —John se sonrojó y el escarlata envolvió rápidamente todo su rostro. Sherlock era demasiado directo.

—E-eso... quiere decir que... aun estás en-enamo... —Sherlock asintió, sonriendo de medio lado, al parecer le gustaba lo bien que se veía el rostro de John, con ese encantador color pintando sus mejillas. Sus latidos se aceleraron en forma de aceptación.

—Lo estoy —afirmó el vampiro, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de John—, espero que no tengas algún inconveniente. —Ciertamente lo último que John sentía era eso. Ahora mismo su felicidad solo había aumentado, tendría un bebé con el hombre que amaba, y que al mismo tiempo también le amaba a él. Después de todas las cosas por las que pudo haberse arrepentido, ahora mismo solo agradecería, a quien sea que escuchara, lo increíblemente feliz que era.

—No, no tengo ninguno —respondió, abrazando a Sherlock por el cuello—, pero, no sería bueno que tomaras tanto de mí como antes. Desde ahora... necesitaré conservar toda la sangre que pueda. —Sherlock le miró extrañado, hasta que posó sus ojos grises sobre la mano que John tenía sobre su vientre.

Por supuesto, Sherlock había pensado que ya había recibido demasiadas emociones por un día. Nada se comparaba, sin embargo, que de una noche para otra encontrara el amor de una pareja valiente, admirable y educada, quizá un compañero que le ayudase en sus casos. Pero sobre todo, saber que tendría un heredero hacía llover emociones sobre un terreno por el que antes cualquier cosa era desconocida. Y eso lo dejaba en shock. 

Demasiadas sensaciones, demasiadas emociones, demasiadas noticias. ¿Qué tantas cosas más se saldrían de su absoluto control? Obviamente estaba feliz, en shock sí, pero feliz. Después de todo ¿quién sino él podía conseguir todas esas maravillosas cosas de la mañana a la noche? Su gordo hermano estaría celoso, la señora Hudson lloraría de alegría, todos en Scotlan Yard abrirían sus bocas en muda sorpresa. Y él, solo podía agradecerle a John.

—¿E-estás bien Sherlock? ¿Sher... —Un beso nada casto le robó el aliento. Sherlock lo tomaba de forma demandante, apremiando sus movimientos sobre su boca con cada segundo que pasaba. John no se lo esperaba, pero era diez veces mejor de lo que pudo haber pedido. 

Desde luego, las cosas no resultaron como ninguno de los dos lo habían planeado, aun así, sus destinos entrelazados por la fuerza de la sangre resultaba mejor a cualquier otra cosa. Y sus corazones, latiendo al mismo tiempo, no podrían ser felices en otras historias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si, así es como termina. Sé que es un final muy abierto, pero ya tengo los puntos sobre los que escribiré la segunda parte.
> 
> No puedo decir exactamente cuando comenzaré siquiera a escribirla, pero puedes estar segura de que lo haré 😁✨. Esto no puede terminar aquí jaja.
> 
> Por el momento solo te mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo 😘. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por tus hermosos comentarios ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️.
> 
> Apenas te conozco pero siento que ya te amo ✨❤️✨❤️✨.
> 
> Nos leemos luego. Ciao 😘💕.
> 
> L. H. 🌸🗡️

**Author's Note:**

> Los otros dos capítulos los subiré el 20/02 y el 24/02 ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Si te gustó házmelo saber, eso me haría muy feliz 😘❤️✨
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, ciao ❤️✨


End file.
